<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Hot and Pissed and on the Pill by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119766">I'm Hot and Pissed and on the Pill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're the Man, But I Got the Power [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as a stand alone, F/M, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux, y'all this started as hate sex and then it went super fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude-Marie Giroux was a sight to see on a normal day, but something about her, standing in Sid’s doorway, pissed that her team had lost to his in a shootout… She was burning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're the Man, But I Got the Power [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Hot and Pissed and on the Pill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Dead Girl Walking" from the Heathers musical</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude-Marie Giroux was a sight to see on a normal day, but something about her, standing in Sid’s doorway, pissed that her team had lost to his in a shootout… She was burning, her long hair wild - out of the Game Day braid it was usually in, her eyes bright and Sid could only look at her in awe for a second before she shoved past him.</p><p>He couldn’t remember when this had started, or how, but he knew he spent too much time dwelling on it when she cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, “Well, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Sid shut the door and grabbed her, pulling her flush against him.</p><p>“Woah, big guy,” she couldn't help but chuckled a little before settling back into her mood.</p><p>He silenced whatever quip was about to come out of her mouth quickly, kissing her deep and hungrily. And she returned it with equal hunger. Because she was his equal in every way and she would never let him think otherwise.</p><p>Tearing her mouth away from his she panted out, “You’re not fucking me against the door.”</p><p>“You didn’t complain last time.” he quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.</p><p>“That’s because we were in a storage closet last time.” Claude pulled back and bit his neck, smirking at his hiss, “Tonight we happen to have your fucking mansion.”</p><p>“How’d you get past the gate, by the way?” Sid pulled back, taking in her vibrant green eyes that he could get lost in.</p><p>“Took a wild guess at your passcode.” she grinned, “Now, take me to your bedroom and fuck me.”</p><p>And then she yelped because Sid decided to swoop her up in his arms bridal style, and she flung her arms around his neck like he would ever dream of dropping her. She was a pain in his ass on the ice, but off ice? She was his dream. And he wanted her more than he cared to admit.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, she had morphed from the person he fucked to get their mutual dislike and frustration out to the person who he had wet dreams about like he was thirteen again. She became the person he got off thinking about. She became the person he wanted to call when he was having a bad day. She became the person he wanted to come home to. Hers was the last voice he wanted to hear before going to bed.</p><p>But that was a conversation for another time. Not for when he had Claude-Marie Giroux hot, pissed, and ready to go several rounds before she needed to be back at the hotel in the morning.</p><p>He dropped her down onto the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, smirking when he caught her watching him.</p><p>“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes, “you know what you look like.”</p><p>And Sid was cut off from his reply by Claude-Marie pulling her dress over her head and hitting him in the face with it.  When he grabbed the dress from over his head, she was splayed out over his bed in just her emerald green lacy bra and panties, looking up at him through her eyelashes. </p><p>She was a vision. She was everything he wanted. And he climbed onto the bed, pressing her down further as he kissed - this kiss gentle and soft, and she melted into it. He kept kissing her as he lowered himself over her, pleased at the little humming moan it elicited.</p><p>When she broke the kiss, he attached his mouth to her neck, the spot that always got her going, right below her ear.</p><p>“I’m still pissed.” she gasped as he bit down.</p><p>“I know,” he smirked down at her, a grin spreading as she glowered at him. He brushed his lips over hers as he asked, “What do you want?”</p><p>“You know what I want,” she responded, pushing at his shoulder.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it, Giroux.” he raised a challenging eyebrow and her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I don’t have to be here. I could go into any bar in the town and find someone to fuck me.” she glared.</p><p>He growled at that thought and bit her again before saying, “They wouldn’t be able to give you want you need. What you crave.”</p><p>“What? You gonna put me in my place?” she raised an unamused eyebrow. It wouldn’t be the first time someone said that, but Sid was the last person she expected it to come from.</p><p>“Never.” Sid’s voice was more serious than she had ever heard it and his eyes so sincere. </p><p>And it should have scared her. Because no one had ever looked at her like that. Ever. And she didn’t want to think about that because it made the dumb feelings she had for the man above her stronger. And they were not a couple. They never had been. And she would keep the fact that she maybe wanted more to herself.</p><p>So she pulled him into another kiss and let him work her bra off and she shoved the joggers he had been wearing off of him.</p><p>He broke away from the kiss and trailed kisses down her body. When he reached her hips, he looked back up at her, “Like an equal. Like more than an equal.”</p><p>“Yeah?” G raised a delicate eyebrow, “And how would you treat me.”</p><p>“Like a goddess,” Sid responded, pressing a kiss to her hip and hooked his fingers through her panties, pulling the garment down and flinging them somewhere over his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Marie blushed lightly, “you don’t have to be gentle.”</p><p>“I want to be.” Sid kissed her thigh before ducking his head between her legs and relishing in her gasp and how the hand that had somehow found its way to his head tightened in his hair.</p><p>“We’re supposed to be having angry sex.” she sighed as he teased her.</p><p>“We can have angry sex after I eat you out.” Sid grinned up at her.</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“I’ll give you some time to think of something I’ve done lately to piss you off.”</p><p>“That should be ea-SY!” Claude yelped the last of her sentence as he started eating her out like he was starved, tightening her grip on his hair.</p><p>And he would have smirked at her if his mouth wasn’t busy.</p><p>Nothing got him going like Claude-Marie Giroux  Whether she was pissing him off on ice (and, if he’s being honest, off the ice, too) or whether she was making him laugh. And it hit him like a brick wall that he had fallen in love with her somewhere along the way. But he didn’t have time to think about that because she was pressing herself closer to him, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. He had forgotten how much she loved being eaten out, how quick she came from just his mouth. Or, at least, he liked to believe it was just his mouth.</p><p>He moved up her body at her urging and reached for his night stand, looking down at her with a confused expression when she stopped him.</p><p>“I’m on the Pill and clean.” Claude told him, making a point not to make eye contact, “And you’ve been the only one for the past two years...maybe more.”</p><p>“Are...are you sure?” Sid looked down at her, processing the fact that he was only person how had had like this in such a long time.</p><p>“If you’re clean, yeah.” Claude bit her lip, looking uncertain.</p><p>And Sid hated that look. Claude-Marie Giroux should never look worried about anything, should never look self conscious.</p><p>And Sid had to kiss her before resting his forehead against hers and saying, “You’ve been the only one for a while.”</p><p>And her green eyes shone as she kissed him and then flipped him over onto his back, straddling him and his hands settled on her hips, eyes fixed on her face as she sunk down. </p><p>She started a teasing, rocking rhythm, smirking down at him as his eyes rolled back and he rolled his hips with her movements, groaning as she squeezed around him.</p><p>She smirked in response, running her nails down his chest and revelving at the marks that followed and his resulting moan. She then started riding him in full, holding nothing back.</p><p>When she felt herself getting close, she slowed her rhythm and bend down, biting his neck and marking him in a spot that he would not be able to hide, letting him fuck up into her as she set about making the mark as dark as she could make it.</p><p>“Sid,” she gasped as he took advantage of her distraction and flipped them over, fucking into her as hard as he could, one hand holding her leg around his waist and the other going to tease her clit.</p><p>And she dug her nails into his back when he attached his mouth to one of her nipples, biting lightly - just how she liked it.  He back arched and he pulled away, watching her fall apart was his favorite part. When she let go and just felt. And he loved the way she said his name when she came - breathy, like a prayer. </p><p>Sid didn’t have long to relish because her followed her over the edge soon after. But she didn’t make him get off of her, let him remain over her as he caught his breath.</p><p>“So…” he grinned down at her as he caught his breath, “no one else in over two years?”</p><p>“Like you’re any better,” she rolled her eyes but pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“You think...next time we play each other or have an overlapping day off...I could take you out? On a real date?”</p><p>“I would like that.” Claude smiled. But not her usual, slightly cocky smile. No, this one was small, and fond, and so full of affection that he had to kiss her again. He then let her push him back over on his back and watched as her smile turned filthy, “Now, I believe I mentioned something about several rounds.”</p><p>“You also mentioned being pissed at me.”</p><p>“I’ll figure it out. You had to have done something recently to piss me off.”</p><p>And Sid laughed. Because Claude-Marie Giroux was many things. She was snarky and sarcastic. She was funny. She was smart. She was tough as nails. She was fun. She kept him on his toes on and off ice. She was talented. She was sexy as hell. She was beautiful. She was occasionally terrifying. She was perfect for him. </p><p>And he would do whatever it took to keep her. Because he didn’t see a future for himself without her in it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>